Marinette the Miraculous Demigod
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: A class field trip leads Marinette in to a journey as she discover that there are other god other than Kwami exist,and that she is a daughter of one of them, as well as a legacy of several others. Now she has to deal with not only Hawkmoth ,but villains that could quite literally rip the world. See inside for pairing. FemAdrien Good Chloe


**Marinette the Miraculous Demigod**

I don't own anything.

**Angry Gods/ Angry Titans/Angry Giants/Angry Primodials**

_computers,Scrolls,books,Letters, and Telekenetic communication._

(A/n Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior/Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase/Kane Chronicles

Pairing MarinettexFemAdrienxChloexAnnabethxSilenaxZoe

OcxKagami

Past Ms. BustierxMystery for now.

Demigod Marinette ( will reveal her Parent in Chapter Three),Kim (reveal next chapter),and Kagami ( will reveal next chapter) )

**A Field Trip to New York City leads attack by Kindly Ones, Kwamis reveal about other Gods and Demigods,heading to a Safe Place ,and Mino's Bull Attack.**

's class was in New York City for the end of the year field trip paid by the Mayor so that Chloe can be out of Paris so that he host foreign diplomats with out her bothering them. The class is currently in the New York Natural History Museum which had a display of Greek Artifacts.

"We are looking at the statue of gods Zeus,Poseidon,and Hades. They are the sons of the Titan Lord Kronos.",explained as she continue to talk about the three oldest male greek gods a brown hair man in a wheel chair slipped a pen in to Marinette's purse which startled Tikki. Before could continue three old women appear in front of the group.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, We know that you stole it.",said the three women at the same time.

"What are talking about I never stole anything!",said Marinette meanwhile Plagg flew up to Adrina Agreste's blouse collar.

"Kid be careful. You may need to transform.",whisper Plagg

"Return what you have stolen!",demanded the Three women in a growl like voice.

"I didn't steal anything.",said Marinette which cause the three women to roar as they turned in to bat winged grey skined hags with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes ,and carrying flaming whips. Adrina's bodyguard who was chaperoning as it was the only reason that Gaberial Agreste allow his only daughter to go on the trip rushed to the front of the group accidently knocking Marinette to the ground to protect his charge from the group. The cap of the mystery pen came off when Marinette's purse open when it hit the ground. The pen turned in to a bronze sword. Marinette accidently grabbed the handle of the sword trying to get Tikki protected. The three bat hags flew at Marinette. Marinette swung her arm that was holding the sword turning the three bat hags in to gold dust as the sword hit them.

"What were those things?",demanded Chloe

"Those things you called them are the Furies. The torturers of Hades.",said Plagg flying from Adrina's blouse collar.

"Who are you?",asked Alya

"I am Plagg the Kwami of Destruction. I guess you can call me the Kwami version of the Greek Titan Perse although I am older than him. I turn Adrina in to Lady Nior.",said Plagg before being strangled by Tikki

"Plagg,I can't believe you just revealed yourself. I think all of the cheese has finally rotted your brain.",said Tikki

"Well they are clear sighted,because of us being around them for at least six hours a day,and not to mention the akumatizations also making them clear sighted.",said Plagg

"Right, now on to more important business. We need to get Marinette to a divine safe area.",said Tikki

"We can just take her to that talking wolf goddess or take her to Boston or Brooklyn. Then we can go celebrate with Camembert.",said Plagg which caused Tikki to shaked her head no.

"The Mother of Rome is too far away. Marinette would be attack multiple times before we get her to the Mother of Rome. If we take Marinette to Asgard, we could be accelerating Ragnorak by causing a war between Asgard ,and Olympus. That would be playing in that scarred face Trickster's plans. Not to mention the Magicians would have numbers to deal with the forces of Apohis,and Olympus at the same time. No we need to take her to Chiron the immortal trainer of half-bloods.",said Tikki

"What are Half-bloods?",asked Nino which cause Tikki to fly over to statues of Heracles,Theseus,and,Peresus.

"Half-blood is another name for Demigods like Heracle son of Zeus,Theseus son of Poseidon,Peresus son of Zeus,and Marinette who is an Unclaimed Demigod of an unknown god or goddess.",explained Tikki

"What do you mean unknown ,and unclaimed?",asked out of curiousity then winced from a unknown pain in her head.

"I will start of with unclaimed. A demigod has to be claimed by their divine parents. It is a great source of pride when a demigod is claimed. One other god could announce a demigods heritage except for a Valkryie if the demigod was slain,and choosen or the Morai or the Norns if it relates to a prophecy. It would be treated as a great insult to the godly parent in question. As to unknown well Marinette's demigod smell is so muddled by her other divine ancestry that is hard to determined.",said Tikki

"What do you mean scent? Marinette smells like cookies to me.",asked Adrina

"Only monsters ,Gods,and Kwamis can smell divine scents. To me,Marinette smell a mixture of the sea,a thunderstorm with a hint of goat grease,oak mixed with mead,old tomes with a hint of olives,sunlight,pomegranates,and for some reason dirt on top of a freshly dug grave although is seems to be restrengthed artifically.",said Plagg

"We need to get Marinette to Upstate New York quickly before something else comes after her. Like one of the Gorgons or something else.",said Tikki

"Okay everyone we are going back to the hotel to get our things just in case.",said

After two hours to get their things from the hotel room the class were in their rented school bus heading out of New York City. Kim,and Alix volunteer to be look outs for any monsters coming at them. They stopped a pizza place for a quick dinner. Chloe shut up her complaining when Marinette gave her a light glare which confused the rest of the class ,and the two adults. Then continue to drive until Kim called out ,"Is that a flying cow?" as a cow landed next to the bus. Then there was a bellowing roar.

"What in world is that?",asked Mylene who was being hugged by Ivan.

"That would be the cursed prince Astreion of Crete also known as the Beast of the Labyrinth.",said Tikki

"The Minotaur,but wasn't it slain by Theseus of Athens?",asked Max realizing what the monster is.

"Monsters don't have souls so they reform after a short time in Tartarus. Also don't say a monster name out loud like that. It acts like a strenghtening agent,and call to them.",said Plagg as the Minotaur began to the charge the bus.

"We need to get off the bus. We are close enough to run to the Camp.",said Tikki as she points to the woods.

"I will lead the way.",said Plagg as he lead the students,and two adults after they grabbed their bags. There was another bellowing roar ,and the sound of several trees breaking. Plagg lead the group to a ancient greek style pillar archway next to a tall pine tree.

"I Plagg the Kwami of Destuction request entrance for a group of clear sighted mortals.".shouted Plagg which there was loud rumble of thunder,and the magical barrier shimmered.

"Through the portal quickly!",shouted Tikki as the sound of breaking trees become louder as the Minotaur came closer. By the time that half of the class was through the barrier the Minotaur entered the clearing.

"I will stall it get through the barrier.",said Marinette as she uncapped her sword pen.

"I will help you.",said Adrina's bodyguard as he cracked his knuckles,as continue to help the students through the barrier. The Minotaur charged at Marinette. She dove down,and cut it's leg causing it to roar in pain.

"The last student is through the barrier come on you two.",said causing the Minotaur to focus on her. The Minotaur knocked Marinette in to a pillar before grabbing both the bodyguard,and . The Minotaur turned to Marinette who then stabbed it with her sword. The Minotaur,Adrina's Bodyguard,and turned in to gold dust. The only thing that remained of the Minotaur was one of it's horns. Marinette weakily tried to walk to the barrier before collapsing.

"Bring a stretcher.",said a male voice that caused Marinette to weakly open her eyes to see a brown hair man with the body of a white horse for legs,and a couple of blond hair kids putting her on a stretcher with Tikki floating near the centaur. The two blond kids carried the stretcher that Marinette on. As Marinette began to enter the barrier her hair turn more black with traces of red,and blue. Before she close her eyes as she past out changed form bluebell blue to bright green.

"Is she the one?",asked a blond hair girl

"Hush child.",said the centaur although he was wondering the same thing.

**Next chapter: Playing cards with a God and a Centaur,the Guardian's arrive,Legacies and Rare claimings at Lunch,Three White cladded Giantess give a Prophecy at Dinner,and Meeting Marinette's Divine Materinal Grandfather at the campfire.**


End file.
